fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Stahl
, Sort |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |birthday =June 16 |nationality =Ylisse |faction(s) =The Shepherds |occupation(s)=Member of the Shepherds |relatives = |game =Fire Emblem Awakening Fire Emblem Heroes |firstseen =Chapter 2: Shepherds |class =Cavalier |mirage = |voiceby ='Japanese' Tarusuke Shingakihttp://www.nintendo.co.jp/3ds/afej/characters/chara10.html English Sam Riegel }} Stahl is a playable character in Fire Emblem Awakening. Profile Stahl is a member of Chrom's Shepherds and was trained by Frederick when he was a recruit. His olive-colored hair is always messy, as if he just woke up. Stahl has an unnamed father and brother who run an apothecary. His support with Robin reveals that he was taught the trade, and he helps make a joint birthday gift for Chrom. His brother comes up in his supports with Lissa, where she helps Stahl find a rare ingredient for his brother's stomach tonic, which comes up in his supports with Maribelle. Stahl is first introduced in Chapter 2 during the march to Ferox. Stahl shows up midway into the march because Vaike forgot to notify him that they were leaving, leaving him upset because he had to skip most of his breakfast. Stahl formally introduces himself to Robin after hearing from Miriel that they joined the army. He participates in the battle on The Northroad and continues to help out with Chrom's army for the rest of the story. After the war, Stahl continues his service to the Ylissean knights. His calm and scatterbrained personality makes him popular among his fellow Shepherds. Personality Stahl has a gentle and trusting personality and is one of the few who have common sense. Though he is scatterbrained and acts a bit silly from time to time, he is very attentive, kind to others, and has a big heart. His supports with the Robin and Maribelle reveal that he is very good at reading people, often knowing what they want before they say it. Stahl considers himself the "average" of the army, seeing that there is an even amount of people stronger and weaker than he is. He is so abnormally normal that, in his supports with Miriel, it's revealed that his combat performance is used as the exact median for the performance of everyone in the camp. Despite this, what is most important to him is helping others and being of service to his friends, almost bordering on self-sacrifice. The more serious Shepherds criticize his mellow personality, but he will work hard when he believes it is necessary. He is the biggest glutton in the army and mentions his never-ending hunger at all hours. In-Game ''Fire Emblem Awakening Base Stats Growth Rates |-|Cavalier= |95% |65% |10% |55% |50% |50% |60% |15% |} |-|Paladin= |95% |65% |10% |55% |50% |50% |60% |20% |} |-|Great Knight= |100% |70% |10% |50% |45% |50% |65% |15% |} Max Stat Modifers | +2 | -1 | +1 | 0 | -2 | +2 | -1 |} Supports '''Romantic Supports' *Robin (Female) *Lissa *Sully *Maribelle *Miriel *Cordelia *Panne *Nowi *Tharja *Olivia *Cherche Other Supports *Robin (Male) *Kellam *Donnel *Stahl's child Class Sets |} Overall Base Class Stahl is the Abel of Awakening, meaning he has higher strength and defense growths than Sully, but he has lower speed and skill growths than her. This means that he can deal much more damaging blows than Sully and can tank physical hits better. His resistance growth is very low and even after constant reclassing, his resistance may be an issue, so Talismans are a good remedy. Stahl's base class is the Cavalier line. He starts off with Discipline, which will boost his weapon training, allowing him to use more powerful weapons much quicker than other units. His high strength and defense growths compliment the Great Knight class, allowing him to quickly build strength, defense, and HP and maintain an average growth for speed and skill. Luna is a great skill for him to have to damage foes further and Dual Guard+ can potentially save his life from damage, especially magic damage. Paladin is a great class for Stahl to be as well, balancing his caps well and giving his resistance a slight boost in growth rate: Aegis can shave magic damage should he be bombarded by mages. If you want more raw power (and Luna as a reliable skill to pass on Stahl's kids), take the Great Knight road; if balance is what you seek, Stahl as a Paladin will not disappoint. Reclassing Stahl's alternate class sets are Myrmidon and Archer. As a Myrmidon, Stahl gains access to Avoid +10 and Vantage, the latter coupling with Luna can make him quite the revenge killer. As a Swordmaster and Assassin he has higher strength, defense, and resistance than Lon'qu, but is nowhere near as fast, skilled, or lucky. Still, he can grab very useful skills from both classes, such as Astra, Swordfaire from Swordmaster and Lethality and Pass from Assassin. The Myrmidon class tree is a great class set to pass down to any of his children that lack the branch. Stahl is arguably best-suited for the Archer class set, as his unique blend of skills allows him to stand out and perform quite well in this line. Compared to the likes of Virion, he is stronger and more durable, but slower, making him less likely to double opponents (though his lower Skill can be compensated for with Hit Rate +20 from the Sniper class). As a Sniper, he is the only first-generation unit to possess Pass in addition to activation skills like Luna and Astra, making him extremely useful in the role despite lacking Virion's speed and Breaker skills. As a Bow Knight, he can utilize to both Swordfaire and Bowfaire, allowing him to get the most out of both his weapons while in the class. In addition, he can learn Bowbreaker while in this class to aid him at range while in one of his "rangeless" classes. ''Fire Emblem Heroes ;Viridian Knight :''A kind but slightly scatterbrained knight who served with the Shepherds. Appears in Fire Emblem Awakening. Base Stats Rarity: Sword |Skill= Iron Sword }} Sword |Skill= Iron Sword }} Sword |Skill= Steel Sword }} Sword |Skill= Ruby Sword Swap }} Sword |Skill= Ruby Sword Swap }} Skills Quotes ''Awakening'' :Stahl/Awakening Quotes ''Heroes'' :Stahl/Heroes Quotes Possible Endings ; Stahl - Viridian Knight : Stahl continued his service as an Ylissean knight and led crucial missions across the realm. His placid nature and scatterbrained charm made him a favorite hero of the people. ; Stahl and Robin : Many wrote of Robin's legendary exploits, but accounts of her origins and character varied. Scholars, poets, and bards agreed on one thing alone--she loved her husband, Stahl, above all else. ; Stahl and Cherche : Stahl continued his service as an Ylissean knight and led crucial missions across the realm. He eventually grew fat on his wife Cherche's tremendous cooking, and the two had a long and happy life. ; Stahl and Cordelia : Stahl continued his service as an Ylissean knight and led crucial missions across the realm. Cordelia accepted her husband, scatter-brained gaffes and all, and the two built a happy life together. ; Stahl and Lissa : Stahl continued his service as an Ylissean knight and led crucial missions across the realm. His scattered nature blended well with his wife Lissa's cheerful banter, making for a happy life indeed. ; Stahl and Maribelle : Stahl continued his service as an Ylissean knight and led crucial missions across the realm. Maribelle was quick to whip his scatterbrained nature out of him, and the two lived a long and happy life. ; Stahl and Miriel : Stahl continued his service as an Ylissean knight and led crucial missions across the realm. His scatterbrained gaffes were met with criticism from Miriel, but the two still built a happy life together. ; Stahl and Nowi : Stahl continued his service as an Ylissean knight and led crucial missions across the realm. His scatterbrained charm complimented his wife Nowi's constant quips, making for a happy home indeed. ; Stahl and Olivia : Stahl continued his service as an Ylissean knight and led crucial missions across the realm. Olivia spent years trying to get her husband to pay attention, but the two still built a fine life together. ; Stahl and Panne : Stahl continued his service as an Ylissean knight and led crucial missions across the realm. His scatterbrained gaffes sometimes got on Panne's nerves, but the two still made a happy life together. ; Stahl and Sully : Sully and Stahl became the left and right arms of Ylisse and conducted cruicial missions across the realm. Their red-and-green banners soon became known everywhere as a symbol of justice and strength. ; Stahl and Tharja : Stahl continued his service as an Ylissean knight and led crucial missions across the realm. His scatterbrained gaffes caused Tharja's eyes to roll, but the pair still made a happy life together. Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Stahl is illustrated in the trading card game with the following cards: Etymology His Japanese name could come from the Spanish word ''sol, meaning "sun", as opposed to Sully's Japanese name (Soiree, which means evening in French). It could also come from sort, the French word for "fate". His localized name, Stahl, means "steel" in German. It could also refer to a horse stall, and he is a cavalier. Trivia * Stahl shares his English voice actor, Sam Riegel, with Donnel. ** Stahl shares his Japanese voice actor, Tarusuke Shingaki, with Gerome and Saizo. * Stahl's official artwork depicts him wielding a Silver Sword. * In Stahl's supports with Sully, they bring up Cain and Abel, the archetypes they are based off of, and Sully mentions wanting to match them. * Stahl has unique battle models for each of his Cavalier related classes. He has green armor as a Cavalier, Paladin, and Great Knight instead of the default colors. * He appears in the Married Club in the Fire Emblem Awakening manga. This however could have been Frederick, since the two share similar hair, and facial features. * A set of map sprites featuring Stahl as a Hero exists within the game data, although they are unused in the main game itself. *A set of unused concept art of Stahl is very similar to that of the appearence of Abel. Gallery References Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Awakening Characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters